Romeo&Juliet
by Boo99boo
Summary: The Cullens are new to town, but there is another vampire. Who is she? Emmett/OC! :D R&R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, in this Edward and Rosalie are mates and Alice and Jasper. Jennifer is a vamp I made up and Emmett and her will be mates later on. My sister emailed me this story to put on since she didn't want it anymore and I thought it was good, so she gets all the credit, might write next chapters myself!

**Edward POV**

We arrived at the new school. Me and Rosalie were in my silver Volvo and Jazz, Alice and Emmett in Alice's red convertible. We got out and headed to the office.

"Hello, can we have our schedules, please?" I asked politely to the woman at the desk.

"Ahh, you're the new students, names please?"

"Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale!" she handed our schedules.

"Have a nice day!" she smiled at us.

. . . . .

After our first three lessons we met up and tried to find the cafeteria, without success. We walked on. An excited scream filled the hallway. We turned around.

"Frankie! Danni! How was England?" She screamed at her friends and hugged them both tightly.

"Pretty much the same as here! No sun!" answered a short girl with giant curly hair.

"Oh, well coming with you next year!"

"Yeah! If Peter and Charlotte let you! Missed you Jennifer!"

"Pete and Char can't tell me what to do, they just here so I can go to school!" they gave each other a tight hug. We stared at them. The one called Jennifer had long black hair, was pretty tall, skinny and had pale skin like us and ruby eyes."Hey, like my red contacts? How awesome?" she showed her red contacts

"Sexy!" the other one replied. She was called Frankie form what I heard from Jennifer's thoughts.

"I know right?" They hugged again. How could she hug them humans, she was one of us. I cant even touch a human without being tempted to drink, let alone hug them with all the blood rushing up and down.

"Might take them out though, people are staring!"

"People always stare, your like the sexiest woman they've ever seen!"

"Naah, trust me there are prettier 'V's' than me, in fact I'm not even pretty compared to some of them!" her thoughts were saying that blonde over there and she glanced towards us a bit.

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Like her!" She said, pointing to one of us."What, the black haired pixie?" Frankie asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"No, that gorgeous blonde next to the pixie and that creepy guy!" then she grabbed her best friend's hand and walked over to us. Her heels making a click sound on the floor and her black hair blowing behind her.

"Hi!" she began.

"Heyy!" Emmett answered.

"You the new kids?" we nodded. "Well we just came over here to say that you're really pretty!" she directed it to Rosalie."Thank you!" Rosalie replied brightly.

"Anyway, got to go, see the rest of my bezzies!"

"Vampires?" Rosalie asked. She shook her head.

"No human, Bex, Sophh, Caitlin, Danni, Sarah, Georgina and Rosie, oh and Frankie but she's here!"

"WOW that's a lot of human friends!"

"Yeah, I know and I'm having a slumber party, want to come?"

"Sure!" Rosalie and Jennifer were having this conversation when two people squealed behind her.

"Sarah, Bex shut the 'Hale' up!" she said walking away to the squealing people."Yeah but haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah three hours Sarah!" she laughed. "Oh and you're invited too!" She said to Alice "Meet me after school in the car park coz I need to tell you were I live! She finished and hugged the curly black haired girl named Sarah.

"Hale?" she asked in a puzzled way."Oh yeah Bex and Caitlin told me to stop swearing so I say Hale instead of Hell now!"She nodded. They walked away, Sarah and Jennifer with linked arms.

"Cool we just made new friends!" Alice said."Well done Pixie! Wow she was haawt!" Emmett said. Oh boy.

"I think the mini black haired one ws prettier!" That 'Frankie' murmured and the other ones laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

After lunch me and Rose were walking to out next class.

Emmett was no where to be found and Edward and Alice were in a different year group.

We were walking to chemistry. I was talking to Rose.

"Were do you think Emmett is?" asked Rose.

"Dunno, probably gone to find his new 'subject'. Remember Lily?" she laughed. Lily was the person he was obsessed with in our last school.

Unfortunately she was two years older than him and left school and got married to a guy named Martin.

"Yeah that was hilarious; he kept dribbling whenever she walked past! I didn't even know vampires could dribble!" I whispered vampires.

"Neither did I, but they can, I know that now!" I bumped into one of that Jennifer's friends.

She was texting so she didn't see; I think her name was Sarah.

"Ohh sorry!" she said, well screamed. She was hyper.

"Have you seen Jennifer?" we shook our heads.

"No sorry!" Rosalie said. She just went on without saying anything apart from she kept staring at me. Rosalie snickered.

"She likes you!" We reached the room and saw only a few students were there since it was still 10 minutes until the bell.

We stood in the doorway staring at the sight. It was funny.

There was Jennifer sitting on the table and Emmett in front of her, holding her waist.

Making out! We snickered. We stood there watching until a guy just pushed past.

"Move, just because you're the new ones doesn't mean to can do anything you like!"

"Fuck off!" Rosalie replied. He glared. She glared back but then he went off to find his seat as her stare was getting too scary and creepy for him. Rose is the queen of glares afterrall.

"Alright, class settle down!" the teacher walked in. He was bald. Rose snickered.

Okay I think Rose is getting a bit hyper, she is never this amused.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Brandon stop what you're doing!" Jennifer was trying to break away but Emmett didn't let her.

"Emmett Cullen and Jennifer Brandon stop this instant!" they broke apart.

"I tried, I tried sir!" Jennifer said. Emmett was grinning.

"Right if the lovebirds are done, the new students will introduce themselves and I will find a place for you, everyone to your seats!" He ordered.

Emmett, Rose and I walked up to the front of the class.

"Right you first, miss…"

"I'm Rosalie Hale!" She said.

"And tell us more about yourself.

"Err, I'm adopted and I'm out with Edward and I hate chemistry!" she said and the whole class laughed, including the teacher.

"Right you next Mr Hale!" he said to me."I'm Jasper and I'm Rosalie's twin brother but I'm older! And no I don't hate chemistry but I prefer history!"

"Well, these Hale's are a bit picky about subjects aren't they?" The teacher joked."I'm Emmett Cullen, the hottest and best looking out of all my family, I am going out with Jennifer Brandon!"… Brandon… I heard of that name somewhere, but where, it was quite a while ago.

"And I hate school altogether so I'm not picky about subjects but if I had to choose one it'll be… girls!"

"Thanks for sharing that with us Mr Cullen but we do not need to know who you are out with!"

"Yes they do, they might try and steal her from me!" Emmett argued.

"Trust me you're lucky, she never goes out with anyone!"

"HEY! Not my fault they are not hot enough!"

"Alright settle down Miss Brandon!" Brandon…Brandon where did I hear that. "Now, Rosalie go sit next to Kieran!" this was the boy that pushed past us and was having a glaring competition with Rose.

Rose looked pissed. She sat in a desk behind Jennifer.

"Emmett go sit with Michelle over there!" He pointed to an empty seat at the back.

"And Jasper you can sit next to Jennifer Brandon over here!"

"Yaaaay!" Jennifer cheered weakly. "Kidding!" she smiled."You, Miss Brandon should stop being so cheeky!" a massive grin grew on her face.

"Never Mr H!" she replied.

"Okay, Jenn! Okay for those who don't know I am Mr Herbert! **(My awesome teacher)**!"

Then he drawled on and on about something. I wasn't listening to him.

Rosalie was drumming on the table with her fingers and Emmett was staring at the back of his girlfriend's hair and that

'Michelle' had a look of jealousy on her face.

"So…!" Jennifer began quietly so no one could hear her. "Do you have any special abilities?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?"

"Empathy and a little extra!" she smiled. Mr H asked her a question and she answered.

"That's mine well without the extra!"

"So any of your found your mate?"

"Yeah Alice!"

"Did I invite her to my party?" I nodded and then the bell rung for next lesson. Jennifer and Emmett grabbed each others hand before walking out the room.

Edward and Alice were waiting for us. "Heyy Jazz, Rose! Hey Emmett were are you going?" Emmett was following Jennifer and her big group of friends.

"You're out with Emmett, You're out with Emmett!" A ginger person sang and then that 'Sarah' joined in. "You do know he's right behind you?" Jennifer asked. They turned to look at him and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie POV

It was Friday six-thirty and I was getting ready with Alice for Jennifer's slumber party.

"Do you even know what she's called?" I asked my sister.

"No! I forgot to ask her! But she probably doesn't know mine either!"

"Oh, yeah, sure! She goes round asking people she doesn't know to her parties!" she laughed.

"She might!"

"She looks a lot like you know apart she's way taller and has longer hair!"

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah but she's pretty and I'm ugly!"

"Yeah sure you, anyway Jazz has to sit next to her in chemistry!"

"Cool!" she finished putting on eyeliner. She was wearing a black top and a mini skirt with black Ugg Boots. "How do I look?"

"Great, now let's go, I've been ready for ages!"

"No you haven't! You only just finished!"

"Whatever, who's driving?"

"Well, Jazz is taking me so you could go alone or with Eddie!" I hated it when she called him that. "But Emmett will have to come of course so your choice!"

**. . . .**

I arrived at the house; Edward and Emmett following me and Alice and Jazz pulling up in their car behind mine. We heard music on full blast and two people jumping up and down on the couch probably through his window.

_You found me _

_When no one else was looking' _

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

One human was singing."Okay there are a lot of people in there, Jazz maybe you should go!" Alice suggested to Jasper.

"AAAGGGHHHH I GOT A PAPER CUT!" someone screamed.

"Plasters in the kitchen Sophie!"

"Eeww blood eeww blood!" That girl that got a paper cut kept saying.

_Every night in my dreams I see you._

_ I feel you. _

_That is how I know you go on._

_ Far across the distance_

_ And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on._

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

"Hey, why did you switch it to classical?"

"It's not classical! It's Celine Dion, the theme tune from Titanic! We're watching it tonight!"

"Well switch it back!"

_Every night in my dreams I see you._

_ I feel you._

_ That is how I know you go on. _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_ You have come to show you go on. _

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door_

_ And you're here in my heart_

_ And my heart will go on and on _

Then someone switched something else on again

"Not Muse Rose!"We stepped towards the door and knocked.


End file.
